


I now pronounce you Dean and Cas (and Sam)

by Sapphy



Series: Tumblr Fics [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Agender Castiel, Agender Character, Blink and you'll miss it, Bonding, Canon Non-Binary Character, Comfort Reading, Families of Choice, Fast & Furious 6 (2013) - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, Happy, M/M, Movie Night, Movie Reference, Sibling Bonding, Slice of Life, hints of destiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4534791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphy/pseuds/Sapphy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean discovered Cas has never seen a real film all the way through. Obviously this needs fixing asap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I now pronounce you Dean and Cas (and Sam)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little OOC in places, but as with all Bad Day Prompts, I've tried to keep it light and fluffy and that requires a little OOC-ness from these three.
> 
> It's tagged as Destiel, since that was part of the orignal request, but honestly this could be also be read as wincestiel, or gen. It's all up to you.

“Jeez Dean, chill. It’s not that big a deal!”

“Not that…” Dean turns to his brother with a look of utter betrayal on his face. “How can you even say that?! He’s never seen a movie Sam. Not a single one. Never. He is a cinematic virgin!”

“Well he’s had better things to do,” Sam says reasonably, smiling slightly at Dean’s outraged expression.

Cas watches the two of them silently, fond and a little confused. He is aware of films, is aware that Dean enjoys them greatly. But they’re just fictional narratives on screen instead of paper, nothing intrinsically important about them. As Sam said, he has had more important things to do with his time.

Dean brightens up. “You know what this means, Sammy? We get to choose his first film!”

“You’re going to take his virginity?” Sam asks, in that slightly snug teasing tone Dean calls his annoying little brother voice, the one Cas knows Dean secretly loves because it means Sam’s actually feeling relaxed for once.

“I was under the impression April had done that,” Cas said mildly. “Though I’ve never understood that expression. To take someone’s virginity sounds… forceful. Not that April wasn’t forceful, but…”

He trails off when Dean makes a noise that sounds distinctly like a growl.

“Losing your virginity can be used to mean doing anything for the first time, not just sex,” Sam says quickly. “In this case, watching a film. So what do you want your first experience of cinema to be? Something funny? Something sad? Something exciting? What are you after?”

Cas frowns a little as he considers the question. “I think I would enjoy a story about love,” he decides eventually. “Human relationships are so strange and fascinating.” HE doesn’t think he’ll ever understand them, but he’d happily spend the rest of his time on earth studying them.

Dean winces, like Cas has said something wrong, but he’s learnt that that’s not always a reliable guide. Dean might just be joking, or it might be one of the things he disapproves of that the rest of human society accepts.. “You sure, buddy? You wouldn’t rather than something with a bit of action in it? A few explosions, some kickass cars?”

That sounds more like something Dean would enjoy. Not that Cas would mind watching something Dean liked for his first time, but they had asked what he wanted. “I don’t know. I have never seen a film before. But I do not recall enjoying any of the explosions I have experienced in real life.”

Dean bites his lip in the way that means he wants to make a joke but doesn’t think he or Sam will get it, and flips over Sam’s laptop.

Dean is of the opinion that greatest thing about the internet (apart from all the porn of course) is the ability to watch any film he wants, when he wants. They’d never had the space or money to own any films, he’s said, so he’s always relied on waiting for what he wants to turn up TV, or occasional cinema dates as a teenager. Being able to watching anything without waiting is one of the greatest luxuries of modern life.

“So we something with romance, and also cars and explosions,” he says, tapping a finger against the keyboard as he thinks, the constant nervous energy that seems to be intrinsic to humans.

While Dean considers what they should watch, Sam makes popcorn.

Cas doesn’t taste food exactly, not the way humans do, but he enjoys the unusual text of popcorn, and he likes that Sam and Dean enjoy it. It’s something from their childhood, Sam says, something they used to eat after school as a treat when there was money to spare.

There’s plenty of chairs, but somehow they all end up on one of the big squishy leather sofas, Cas crammed in between Sam and Dean. It’s comfortable, having the two people he cares most about both here where he can see them and keep an eye on them, and he enjoys being surrounded by their warm slightly smelly organicness.

Their species are so very different in so many ways, and the Winchester brothers both resent angels so much, it can be hard to be sure he’s truly welcome. But in moments like this, the way they include him without thinking about it, he feels like he’s come home. Angels were never meant to be alone, but Sam and Dean’s companionship goes a long way to easing the constant ache on his missing host.

“So what’re we watching?” Sam asks, taking a large handful of popcorn and shoving most of it into his mouth. He is usually the neater of the brothers, but Cas has noticed that things that remind him of his childhood bring out his most disorganised, untidy side. As though sights and smells from his youth reverse the clock of his aging, turning him back into a child.

“Furious 6,” Dead says, doing something which makes the image from the laptop screen appear on the large modern television that had been one of the few changes made to the bunker. “Plenty of cars, plenty of mushy stuff. Perfect.”

Sam nods, apparently agreeing.

The film is far from perfect, and Cas can never quite shake the knowledge that it isn’t real, can’t sink into the narrative the way Sam and Dean do, but it is enjoyable. The story is ridiculous, contrived, but comprehensible, and Dean is right, there’s plenty of focus on the relationships and interactions of the main characters to keep him entertained.

He enjoys the similarities of Dominic and Brian to Sam and Dean, likes the fact that the story is about a family who chose each other rather than being born related. That is a mirror to his own life, in some ways. He had a family, but he rejected them, in favour of the humans. But then they are a family in away too. They might not be angels, but Sam and Dean have become as much his brothers as Zachariah or Uriel or any of their kind ever were.

The film end with the characters all together, giving thanks to God for their family. Dean scoffs a little at that, but Sam hushes him, and they sit quietly through the to what Sam explains is called post-credits scene, for obvious reasons.

“It’s a hint about what’s going to happen in the next one,” he explains in that clear patient way he has. “To get people excited and ready to go and see it when it comes out.”  
It seems a little premature to Cas, but then he’s not very knowledgeable on the subject.

“So how did you like you first film experience?” Dean asks, swallowing down the last handful of popcorn. He sounds confidence, like he doesn’t care what Cas thinks, which is how Cas knows that he cares very much.

“I enjoyed it,” he says. “I like the parallels between the story and our own lives.”

“Oh yeah?” Sam asks grinning. “Who’s Dean then?”

“Clearly Dean is Dominic. He is a leader, strong and brave, always trying to protect those he cares about. But he is not good with emotions, and he makes mistakes.”

“Gee thanks,” Dean says, trying to pretend his isn’t preening a little at being called strong and brave. Cas knows him well enough now to know when he’s putting on an act, so he smiles at him, glad Dean is taking the compliments without objecting.

“No offence Dean, but Vin Diesels a lot hotter than you,” Sam jokes, and Dean takes a swig of drink too fast and ends up curled in on himself, coughing up the bear he breathed in.

“I am way hotter than Van Diesel,” he says, sounding offended.

“You are far more aesthetically pleasing to look at than the actor playing Dominic,” Cas assures him. “But it would not be socially acceptable for Sam to express those sentiments.”  
Sam lets out a bark of laughter. Unlike Dean he doesn’t look in the least embarrassed, rather he seems to be thoroughly enjoying Dean’s discomfort.

“Well what about Sam?” Dean demands, when he’s got his breath back.

“Sam is Brian. Loyal and brave, but looking for a more peaceful life.”

Sam snorts. “Not anymore buddy. That ship sailed long along. I’m in this life till it kills me now.”

“But it wasn’t always that way,” Cas insists. “Once you wanted what Brian has at the end. A wife. A baby. Stability.”

“Once,” Sam agrees, sounding sad at the reminder of his dreams that weren’t do be.

Cas hates Sam’s wistful expression, feels a surge of the emotion he knows as guilt at having been the cause of Sam’s pain, so he endeavours to change to tide of the conversation to happier matters by saying, “I am Letty.”

Both brothers turn to stare at him, their movements perfectly in sync. Cas enjoys when they do that, move together like that. It speaks of deep trust and familiarity, and he is glad that they have that.

“She was thought dead. She lost her memories, and did terrible things, but the others still welcomed her home in the end,” he explains.

“Well we’ve all done that,” Sam mutters, his voice a strange mix of pain and amusement.

“You can’t be Letty,” Dean says, “she’s a chick, you’re a dude.”

Cas would explain to him that he is not a dude, he simply happens to be wearing a male vessel, but Sam gets there first.

“You’re supposed to be trying to be less of a dick about this stuff Dean,” he warns him sharply. “Don’t make me give you another lecture on alternative gender identities, you won’t like it.”

Dean looks a little shamefaced. “Alright, alright, no need for that. So Cas isn’t a dude. He still can’t be Letty.”

“Why not?”

“Because she’s married to Dom!”

He looks like he thinks he’s produced a perfect winning argument, but Castiel cannot understand why.

“I would marry you, if you wished,” he tells him.

Dean freezes, like a rabbit in the proverbial headlights, staring at him with wide eyes. “You what?!”

“As I understand it, marriage is a commitment to support and care for a person, through even the hardest and darkest times of their lives. That is correct?”  
“For richer for poorer, in sickness and in health,” Sam says softly, which sounds like an agreement.

“Well, I do not see how that is any different from our current arrangement. I have died for you. You accepted me back after I made mistakes with cost many lives. What greater commitment could we make?”

Sam chuckles. “I now pronounce you Dean and Cas,” he says happily. “Dean, you may kiss your spouse.”

Dean turns an interesting shade of magenta, and takes a huge swig of beer.

Sam laughs, a younger siblings glee at seeing the elder discomfited, and Cas just smiles.

He wasn’t born into it, but he has found a family.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love x
> 
> Having a bad day? Leave your own prompt at http://sapphywatchesyousleep.tumblr.com/


End file.
